Inside & Out
by Future EIC
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP NOW! SUM: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting
1. Zack Worries Too Much

Inside & Out

Summary: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting.

Disclaimer: DON'T NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**Chapter 1: Zack Worries Too Much**

_Zack POV_

"Where is Cody" I asked myself as I sit in the suite at the Tipton Hotel pondering away. We have been living here for awhile. A lot has happen since we have moved into the Tipton Hotel. We're are now in high school and enjoying every minute of it, well at least for Cody, joining every club he could think of joining. While on the other hand I'll join nothing and just get detention after school. But for today, I didn't have detention, so I just went to the suite to watch TV. It's no almost 7 o' clock and Cody is not home yet. Mom is singing downstairs till 11 so they were OK with that.

"OK I mean he had like 3 different meetings today but still he should have been home two hours ago. I just hope…"

Then he stops and thinks of the worst of the worst. This happened to them along time ago and Zack hope that he was completely wrong about it.

_**Flashback**_

_This happen when they we about 10. They were staying at their dad's house._

"_OK guys, I'll be back later. I'm gonna go out with the band for a little while. There is some pizza in the fridge from last night, so is that's alright with ya guys?" asked their dad as he was about to leave._

"_Sure, we don't mind" said the twin in unison._

"_OK, see ya in a while"._

"_Bye" said the twins in unison again. Time passed and it was almost 3 hours since dad left and I don't know what he and the band went to do. But then as we were about to go to sleep, we hear a large crash against the door._

"_Zack, what was that?"_

"_Maybe it was dad, and he fell."_

_So Cody went to go get the door but then the door busted down and Cody fell to the ground._

"_Kiiids I'm… uh… home!" as their dad yells _

"_Dad are you OK?" said Cody_

"_Of course I am Zack"_

"_Um, dad I'm Cody" _

"_Well then your hot!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

_Then within moments our dad started to make out with Cody. Cody was so surprised by; he doesn't even know what's happening. I was just standing there in awe. Then he started to take Cody clothes off. I got over to them and I was knocked backwards from my dad and landed in one of his chairs. Then he gets off of Cody and heads to his room and comes out a few minutes later with something around his shoulder._

"_Dad, what are you going to do with that?"_

"_Well, Zack, I am going to tie you up so I could have fun with my other son." Dad replied._

"_No don't touch me and you better not touch Cody either" I yell as I hear his plan_

_Then all of the sudden, he slaps me. _

"_You will do what I say cause I'm you father!" he screams at me. I was so shocked from when he hit me that I just stood there as he starts to tie me up, but he only ties up my arms and takes my pants off leaving me in my boxers._

"_So that you'll be ready when I'm done with him" he winks at me, and then goes back to Cody who looks scared for his life. He gets to Cody and starts to take his shirt off. Then he starts to kiss down form Cody's neck down to his torso. Cody then started to whine because he hated and it felt so weird to him. I couldn't do anything about but watch, the knots on the rope were hard to get to. Then I saw dad start to get to Cody's pants._

"_STOP IT DAD! Why are you doing this. Leave him alone!" I scream and cry as loud as I can but he just wouldn't listen to me. He started to unbutton Cody's pant and I just couldn't watch. I wanted to help so badly but I'm stuck. Dad then pulls his pants down along with his boxers and just looks at him._

"_Hm, I see that we have to make you happy now don't we son" he send a evil grin to Cody_

"_NO!" he burst into tears. "Please stop daddy!" nothing could get through him. Then he puts his son's manhood into his mouth and Cody just screams as loud as he can and has waterfalls leaking from his eye._

"_STOP… STOP… NOOOOOO!!"_

_That's all I could hear from Cody. I don't want to look. While dad was doing all this to Cody, I need to find a way to get untied and help Cody from this. I finally get a hold if the knot. And I start to mess with. Well all I have to say is thank GOD that he is drunk because these knots aren't that tight anymore._

"_NO DAD! NOT THERE AWWWW!" Cody screams even more. I looked up to seen what's happening. BAD! Dad just penetrated Cody. Oh my god. I have to hurry and get these knots undone. I keep working and hope I have enough time to help my brother out._

"_Aww come on son, keep screaming it turns me on sooo much!" yells my dad. "Oh god Cody. You're so tight."_

_Then I here loud slapping, and he is going in harder inside Cody. "STOPPPPPPP, DADDY STOP THIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Cody screams_

"_Cody. Hmmm, I'm getting close son"_

"_Shit!" I say to myself. I'm running out of time. Wait, wait, I got it. Now I have to try to help Cody. I look up and dad had just hit his climax. Great now he is coming over towards me. _

"_Now that was fun. But I'm not done yet. So Zacky, I hope you're ready." I see that Cody's eyes are wide and he just rolled himself up into a ball and started to cry again._

"_Get away from me you sicko!"_

"_Aww. Come on son, you'll like this a lot It looks like you brother did!"_

"_Fuck you" then I free myself from the ropes and punch my dad right in the face. He just falls over. I guess he must have been really drunk because he is knocked out. _

_I run over to Cody to comfort him._

"_Cody. Cody, come on wake up. You're ok, it's all over." I try to calm him down._

"_Zack… Sniff… I never… want to come… back here again!"_

"_Its ok Cody, I promise I will never let this happen to you again."_

"_You Promise?"_

"_I promise, because you're my baby brother. And I love you." I lean down and give and kiss on his cheek. _

"_Now lets' get our stuff and go home. I don't want to be here anymore either."_

_**End Flashback**_

Then I hear something go off, so it brings me back to earth. It was my cell phone going off.

"Hello. Hey Maddie, what's up? Wait calm down and say it slowly. WHAT…"

I dropped my phone because I couldn't believe what I just heard. I run out of the room towards the elevator. Forgetting my phone.

"_Hello Zack? Are you there? Hurry and get down here!"_


	2. Zack Hopes It Doesn’t Happen Again

Chapter 2: Zack's Worries Becomes A Reality

Summary: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting.

Disclaimer: DON'T NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**Chapter 2: Zack's Hopes It Doesn't Happen Again**

Zack's POV

"_Hello Zack? Are you there? Hurry and get down here!"_

I can't believe it. This is not real. Cody's downstairs and he is hurt badly from what Maddie told me. I rush out the room; I need to be with Cody. I won't believe it, maybe Maddie and Cody are just playing a cruel joke on me because of all the jokes I pull on them. I run as fast as I could to an elevator and get in. Please Cody just hold on. Give me just a few more seconds. Finally I get to the lobby and right when the doors open; I see a crowd by the front door. I move out of the elevator and get to the crowd. There are too many people to see if what Maddie told me was right. Pushing through the crowd to get to the front and I can feel my feel tears wanting to come out. Maddie was right. I get on my knees and lay next to Cody, all that he is wearing is a blanket, and he has no other clothes on him. Maddie had just got off the phone with the police and told them what is going on. She turns around and sees me next to Cody.

"Oh my god, Zack, when did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago." I said as I put my brothers head on my lap and I could feel tears run down my face.

"Zack I am sorry, none of us knows what happen. Norman saw something on the ground from inside and came out to see what it was. And this is what he saw."

I zone out as Maddie was talking to me. There are cuts all over his face, his feet are all torn up, and I see that there are some bruises around his shoulders and arms. This is not right for Cody to suffer like this.

"Zack, Zack, Zack!"

I snapped out of my trance to see a man that we knew from the hospital call my name.

"I'm sorry Zack, but we need to take him to urgent care right away."

"Can I come with you, please?" I just start to break down more. "I want to be with him!"

"Okay, then hop in"

So I went the guy from the hospital to get in the ambulance. I hold Cody's hand all the way down to urgent care. We finally get there and I jump out of the ambulance, then Cody came out. We run into the hospital and I'm still holding Cody's hand but when we got to the double doors, a nurse grabs on to me and pulls me aside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I need to be with him!"

"I'm sorry but no one is aloud to go on pass this point." Said the nurse.

"PLEASE, PLEASE MISS! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!" I scream at the nurse.

"Please Sir, just clam down. We will tell if anything happens to him. Go head and go to the waiting room and we have contacted your mother." The nurse said trying to clam me down.

"Okay… I'm sorry, it's just that, he is my baby brother and I just want to be with him." I stated.

"I know how you feel, but just until we can find out what is wrong with him. We can't have anyone back there. It's just a rule."

"I understand. Thank you ms."

Then I went off to the waiting room to cool off. _I couldn't do anything. He got hurt. It's all my fault, I should have been there for him, and the one day I didn't have detention. This happened to him._ I started to cry again. _There was nothing I could do. DAMMIT! _ I put my head in my hands and couldn't help the tears from falling. I feel something on my shoulder. I look up and it's my mom and Maddie. My mom looks at me and just starts to cry with me.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry honey? This wasn't you fault"

"YES IT WAS!" I couldn't help but yell but still crying. "Mom, I told him I would protect him because of what happened along time ago. And the one day that I wasn't in school to wait for…"

"Honey, Honey calm down. What are you talking about?? What happened along time ago??"

"Do you remember when we came home early from dad's??"

"Yeah but what does that have to do wi…"

"Well…" then I told everything that happened to us that night.

**1 Hour later**

"oh my gosh Zack!" stated Maddie

"Yes Zack, why didn't you tell me anything about this night." Stated my mother. Inn here eyes, I could tell she wanted to hurt him.

"well I didn't want to worry you and we never went to dad's house after that any ways."

"yeah! Now I know the reason why you guys never wanted to go over there."

Just then the doctor came into the room. It has been a really long time so I just hope everything is alright.

"Mrs. Martin, please to meet you. I'm dr. Jillian Kay. Please step into my office."

"May I come to please?"

"Um, sure. How are you related to the patient?"

"I'm his brother"

"Ok that's fine with me."

"Maddie, why don't you go back to work or go home. You have helped us so much today." Thanked mom, not wanting to leave Maddie by herself.

"Okay, I have to go home and do some homework anyways. Just keep me posted."

"Okay, will do. Thanks Maddie." I told her giving her a hug.

"Be safe Zack. And don't worry everything was going to be alright." She stated as she left the room.

Now it's off to the office of Dr. Jillian Kay. I just hope everything is alright

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading my story, I really hope you like it. I have chapter 3 almost done, so it will be updated within a few days. PEACE! **


	3. Zack's Thoughts Become a Reality

Summary: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting.

Disclaimer: DON'T NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**Chapter 3: Zack thoughts becomes a reality**

Zack's POV

So we are now in her office and I am nervous because I don't want anything to happen to him.

"Okay, well we check Cody and there are some real bad things about him."

"Well what are you talking about? Cody is one of the cleanest boys I have ever seen." Stated my mother in shock.

"Okay, right now, Cody is in a coma. I'm guessing probably getting hit in the head by something really hard. There is a mark from something indicating that he was hit pretty badly"

"When do you think he will wake up??" I had to ask that. There is no way I want to loose my baby brother.

"I don't know; it's whenever he wants to get up. Also according to the test, he has been raped. We don't know who did but there was DNA left behind and we sent it down to the police to find out who did it."

No! It can't be, my baby brother, has been raped again. I couldn't do anything about it. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT.

"Are you kidding me, this happens to him and I just found out that this same thing happened to him along time ago." My mom stated out loud.

"I'm sorry along time ago. You mean he has been a raped victim before?" asked the doctor who wasn't really expecting that.

"Yes. My dad raped him when we were little. He tried it with me but I knocked him out. He was drunk and he has no idea that he has done this to him either." I stated because I know the whole story.

"Well then that could probably explain the cuts scars on his wrist."

"WAIT! What?" both me and my mom exclaimed as this was a real shock to us. The goody to-shoo, the perfect teenager, my baby brother was a cutter.

"Yes he has multiple marks on his wrist indicating that he had to have cut himself, and I'm guessing from a past event or maybe just stress." The doctor explained to us.

"That's impossible. One of us would have had to seen him or know he was because I share a room with him and we live in a small suite." I stated not wanting to believe this.

"That doesn't mean he did it at home. He could have gone some where else to do this." Stated the doctor.

No my baby brother was hurting himself because of what happen along time ago

"According to the scars that he hasn't done it for a while. There were no recent marks besides the bruises around his wrist."

"Okay, well then doctor can we go see him?" asked my Mom hoping that they could.

"Yes you may, he is down the hall, last door on the left. If you like I can also register you and your son in and you can stay the night here."

"Oh, thank you doctor, that would be wonderful." Exclaimed my Mom while shaking her hand.

I shook her hand and left because I couldn't wait any longer. I need to see him. My Mom went to the front desk to register us so we can stay the night there. I went straight to the room to see him, and I couldn't believe what I saw. My brother, hooked to a whole bunch of machines. There were bruises and cuts on his face. I went to his bedside and saw his wrist; the doctor was right. There were marks on wrist from cutting… I can't believe this. My Mom walked into the room and she stopped and stared at him. She couldn't help but cry; she came to the same side I was on and just kept crying. I couldn't help my self either. I started to cry with her.

"Mom… this is… a-all my ff-fault", I stated in between sobs.

"No it's not honey. You could never have predicted that this would ever happen."

"But Mom…. I promised I would never let anyone hurt him and look what happened. He got raped… I don't know where… I don't know by whom… but all I know is that if I was at school when he was, this would have never happened."

"Listen to me Zack. This is not your fault. I was happy to hear that you didn't have to stay at school because your there a lot due to all the detentions you get. But this happened because someone was mean and not a good person and probably likes to see people in pain. Just to say this might have still happened if you with him."

"Well yeah… but what about the cutting… why wouldn't he tell me that he was still upset about what happened when we were younger? I would have been there to help him through anything. And if he was stressed, I still would have helped him…"

"Maybe he's trying to prove that he didn't need your help and wanted to handle it on his own… he just got lost and did it in a way that could make him feel better but hurt him in the process. "

"You're right but still… I don't him to think that there's nothing he could tell me."

"I know Zack… but you know Cody, he's smart and he will figure out the right way to handle it."

"Thanks Mom." I said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Zack, now it's late Zack. Let's go ask for some blankets and pillows and we'll go to sleep"

"Ok, let's hope he gets out soon."

"Yes… let's hope."


	4. Please Cody Wake Up

Summary: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting.

Disclaimer: DON'T NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**Chapter 4: Please Cody… wake up.**

2 Months later

Zack's POV

It's not fair!! It's been two months and he still hasn't woken. I need him to be with me now. Right now though. It's just me and him in his room. Mom is at the hotel working and doing some minor arrins too. I make it a habit now that after school, instead of coming home; I got straight to the hospital. Mom knows I do this because she just a mother; where else would I go I knew that my brother is in the hospital. I'm at Cody's side in a chair holding his hand. The doctor said that we should talk to him and see if he responds. We have been talking to him everyday that we're here. Now he tells us that he's listening by giving our hands a light squeeze.

"Cody. Please tell me that you're listening right now?" I asked. I wait for a few minutes and then he responded by squeezing my hand.

"Good. Listen Cody, I need you to wake up. I can't live another day without you. You are my best friend and of course my baby brother. I don't know if you know but you have been in here for two months and for me… It feels like and eternity. I want to be able to see you again… awake, Able to talk to me and laugh. And to tell you the truth… nothing has been the same without you. Please Cody. I need you. And right now I'm glad that I'm the only one in here because I have to tell you something. It's very important. Well you see; I have been having these feelings for someone, someone that is close to us. But the thing is that I can't see him because he can't wake up… *chuckle*… yeah that's right you heard me. It's because you can't wake up that I can't be with him… because… I love you Cody. Do you know how devastated I was when I found out that you were not only raped, but also you cut yourself? It really hurts me Cody that you couldn't come to me to help you with your problems. I mean… yeah I know that I pick on you, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't help you through anything. Were brothers…I need you. I can't live any other moment without you. I miss everything about you… even when you told me I was stupid and that I would never make it to college. I miss you smile. God you have the best smile ever; I could make anyone smile no matter what kind of mood that they are in. I miss you eyes, you have really beautiful eyes. I don't think people tell you that that often. Yeah I know… we're twins and we have the same eyes and the same smile but yours seem different than mine… I don't know. I miss your laugh. That could make me laugh no matter what mood I'm in. and last but not least…" I trailed off because I feel tears start to run down my cheek. I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried. "… I miss you being with me… I miss hearing your voice, I miss you being scared at the little thing cause I know I'm here to protect you, I miss those nights where you would get scared and you would come sleep with me in my arms… just I hope… that you wake up soon. Please! I want you to be with me forever"

Cody's POV

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe what he said. He really misses me. But not only did he say that he misses me but also he said 4 words that wants me to wake up so badly. 'I love you Cody'. I can't believe it. He loves me… like I love him. I need to get out of this hell hole and be with my brother… the person that loves me more than a brother. I have been trying to wake up… but for some reason I can't. Please wake up… I need to be with Zack. I want to be able to tell him that… I… love him… yes I love him! I need to be with him right now. Please body wake up. I need to be with my Zack. Please I want to be able to talk to him. Wake up!_

Zzz…aackkk

**A/N **

**Hey sorry for this chapter for being uber short, but I can't really talk about anything else because I want to save thing for the other chapters. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for not posting for awhile. I haven't been a writing mood, but for some reason today I felt like it and I wrote 2 chapters for you… so Now I hoped you enjoyed them and I hope I will be posting more soon ******


	5. Is This Really Happening?

Summary: Zack is in love with Cody but won't tell him because what happen in the past. But what if the past comes back to haunt him. Later Twincest, Rape, Cutting.

Disclaimer: DON'T NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**Chapter 5: Is this really happening?**

Zack's POV

"Zzz…aackkk"

Was I hearing things, I swear I heard my name.

"Zzz…aackkk"

I look up and see Cody… but his eyes aren't open

"Cody? Cody, buddy, are you awake?" after I said that I start to see he eyes slowly flutter open. OH MY SWEET JESUS!

"Zack."

"Cody." and then I couldn't help but have the tears that have been building up in me flow out. I run over and hug him hard but not too hard. I don't want to hurt him.

"God Cody! I've missed you so much." A smile started to for on Cody's face.

"I know." I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean you know?" I'm still sooo confused.

"Well I could hear everything you were saying and…"

"Everything?" my eyes widen as I am shocked at what he said… he said he heard everything I said… oh crap.

"Yes everything and Zack…"

"Listen Cody sorry if you heard what I said just a few minutes ago. It's just that…" I was stopped when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into his soft lips. This was the most blissful moment I could ever have. We pulled away slowly from each other. A blush had crept onto my face.

"You don't even have to apologize Zack because I love you too." With that, everything in my world would be sane again. We then sat there and talked about what had happened in the past two months he had been asleep. I had explained what happened… well not everything like how exactly ended in the hospital. The doctors said that it could trigger some things and it could make him go into a depression. Then the doctors came in here to check Cody out and told us that they called out mother, and within seconds of them telling us that, she walks in slowly. But when she saw what was in front of her. She burst into tears.

"Oh my god, Cody. You're awake." She screamed and came over and hugged him carefully, trying not to hurt him.

"Hi Mom, good to see you too." My twin tells her.

"You don't know how glad I am to see that you're awake and hear you talking again." she tells him, still gripping on to him.

"Oh I could probably guess because you still are hugging me…tightly I might add." He giggles and she broke away from him as she was laughing too. The doctor came back in with her clipboard.

"Okay Cody looks like you are looking good." Dr. Kay tells us. "but you have to stay here for a few more days until you have the energy and such. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding me? As long as I have my family here, it will be the greatest." And after he said that, he leaned over and kissed me. I froze, not moving a single muscle in body. Cody just kissed me; in front of the doctor, and in front of our mother. We back away from each other only to hear the awe's in the room

"What?!" I simply said, there is no way that no one can be not be okay with this

"I think it's cute, don't you think dr.?" my Mom asked Dr. Kay

"Yes it's very cute." She replies back.

"HUH?! You are freaked out by this?"

"Of course not honey, this is what you wanted anyways?"

"What do you mean what I wanted?" I'm so lost.

"Zack, this isn't real." My Mom said plan and simple.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and with that I jolted up looking around the room to have my Mom come into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Zack honey, what's wrong? What happened." I looked around the room and looked at the stilled figure that my hand is still entwined with. This never happened. It was all in my head. Then the tears that I have been fighting back for months started streaming out. "Zack, what happened?"

"I… dreamed that Cody woke up. He said my name and he woke up! But it was all a dream. And stupid dream that wasn't real." I balled into my brother's hand. "Cody, please! This has to be real… you can't still be asleep, it seem too real. PLEASE!" the tears kept coming down my cheek. My Mom knelled down beside me.

"Zack, shhhh… part of that dream was real." She told me. I looked at her wide eyed

"What are you talking about?"

"He did say your name. You were excited and you told the doctors but he didn't do anything after that. Then Dr. Kay told me you fell asleep." So that part wasn't a dream, he said my name. But none the less, he's not awake yet. He still is in his silent, stilled state, only to say my name one time. That's probably why I was dreaming about it.

"Zack please just give some time. He will wake up soon." I can hear my Mom voice waver. She couldn't take it anymore either.

"I DON'T WANT SOON I WANT NOW." I burst out loud. "You don't understand, I need him, he is my second half Mom. The other part that makes me Zack. With out him, I'm not whole. We shared a different bond between each other. It's not the same with out him here. It's just that… I want him back. I want to be able to help him when he's scared, make sure no one else bullies him, and make sure that THIS will never happen again. I want my baby brother back." I tell her breaking down soon afterwards into more sobs. She wraps he arms around me.

"I know Zack, I want him back too. I don't know the feeling of the bond that you guys share but I have my bond with him too. He's my son, and believe me Zack. He's the missing piece too, I hasn't been the same without him here. I know you know it, but we just have to deal with it. I'm sorry honey." With that she kisses my forehead and leaves the room. I look back at my brother and more of the salty tears begin to fall.

"Cody, please wake up. I need you. I promise that I will stay here with you as long as it takes before you wake up. I just need you hear… with me. I want to be able to be the big brother that you will always have to protect you." I tell the stilled body that was my brother's. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand and leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Please wake up." And with that, I wait here. Waiting for my other half to wake up, hopefully soon.

_A/n_

_Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I've been busy with stuff for school and other personal stuff. Please comment, tell others about this story, and I hope you liked it!!_


End file.
